


Nothing She Wasn't Willing to Give

by Pikdame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikdame/pseuds/Pikdame
Summary: Depressed that Christmas is over and everyone will be leaving soon, Sirius turns to a bottle of Ogden's, unaware that the dead of night is not quite as dead as it seems.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 28
Kudos: 224





	1. Nothing She Wasn't Willing to Give

**Author's Note:**

> The first piece of fanfiction I've uploaded in about 15 years, so please be kind.
> 
> Might get a second chapter if people like it :D
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing - all rights to J.K. Rowling

Sirius Black sat in the darkness of Grimmauld Place’s sitting room, his fingers gently caressing the firewhiskey bottle he’d been nursing for a long while now. The Christmas tree assaulted him with its pretty lights and he felt like throwing the bottle at it, hoping for it to burst aflame. He did not – the contents of the bottle were too precious to his sanity. The door opened and Sirius glanced up. If it was Molly, he’d have to hide the booze quickly. It wasn’t; the figure in the door was too slight and her hair too long and curly.

“What are you doing up, go back to bed,” He said gruffly.

“Are you all right?” asked the girl, stepping forward into the dim light of the tree.

“I’m fine,” Sirius said. “Go back to bed, Hermione.”

“Are you drunk?” She asked quietly.

“’Course not,” Sirius said. “If I got drunk, I wouldn’t have enough of this stuff to last me a week. So, I only have one once in a while. To take the edge off.” She looked at him, her dark eyes unreadable. “Don’t look at me like that, Hermione, we’re not all perfect, all right?”

“I’m not perfect,” She said defensively and he could tell she hated being called that. It was cute – and she would probably hate that too.

“’bout as close to perfect as it gets, take it from someone who’s met a lot of people from both ends of the spectrum,” Sirius said. “Don’t get defensive – it’s a good thing.” She wrapped her arms around herself, fingers rubbing her arms. Now that he saw her, he realized how cold it was. A cool prickle raised the hair on his exposed underarms. Sirius put the bottle down on the couch table with an audible clonk and picked up his wand with a swipe of his fingers. “Incendio,” He muttered, pointing it at the fireplace. The next moment, the fireplace exploded in flames, washing the room with warm yellow light before simmering down to a proper, crackling fire. He placed down his wand again and saw Hermione hesitate, then move toward the fire, her hands extending toward it to warm herself.

“I feel bad about you sitting here alone,” She admitted.

“Don’t,” Sirius said.

“It’s Christmas, Sirius,” She said. “It’s supposed to be a happy time.”

“Well, it’s not,” Sirius muttered. “You’re all going back to school and I’m going to be here… alone.”

“Is there something I can do to make you feel better?” She asked and Sirius looked up at her, a strange sensation chasing through his veins. It took him a moment to realize that it was arousal; something he hadn’t experienced in so long, he thought he might never again. It both excited and repulsed him at the same time. She was an innocent girl, he told himself, she had no idea how those words sounded to his ears. But his body told him different things. His body told him that she was a beautiful woman, ready to be taken. He debated how she would feel and taste as he just looked at her for a long moment, eyes taking in her appearance by the fire, washed in warm colours, flames dancing golden in her hair. When he didn’t reply, she glanced around at him. “Sirius?” She asked. She had a peculiar way of saying his name and he couldn’t help wondering what it would sound like as a whisper – or a moan… He shut the thought off immediately and took another swig from the bottle, hoping the alcohol would quench his arousal.

“Nothing you could help me with,” He muttered. “It’s not your problem, Hermione.” Hermione watched him for a moment, with wisdom far beyond her years flashing in her eyes.

“What you need is a distraction,” She said. “Something to occupy yourself with – that lets you forget you’re cooped up here.” Sirius’ eyes focused on the fire, but he could feel his body rebel against the limits his mind was trying to set for it.

“Nothing could let me forget that,” He said gruffly. “You have no idea how awful this place is. I have no good memories here – not one.”

“I’m sorry, Sirius,” She said softly. “I can’t imagine what that must be like.” Sirius dragged himself to his feet, craving the physical proximity of another human – of her. He made over to the fireplace, propping his arm up against the mantle and leaning his forehead against it. He was far enough away that he couldn’t be tempted, but close enough to sense her close-by.

“You really are the perfect girl, aren’t you? Not a spot on your record.” He muttered.

“My record went spotty the moment I stepped onto that train for the first time,” She said softly. “Before that… yes, I suppose.”  
Suddenly, he felt her warm fingers on the fabric of his shirt, slipping around his elbow. He glanced at her from the side, forcing himself to remember she was Harry’s best friend. But in the firelight, her face was perfect, ageless. And the next moment, she’d stepped forward and hugged him, arms wrapping around his torso. He felt her soft hair against his jaw as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck, her breath hot on his throat. She was warm and soft and Sirius couldn’t for the life of him recall the last time he’d been hugged by a woman. Girl! He chastised himself immediately, sucking in a breath of shock. Vanilla. She smelled of vanilla. At this moment, Sirius Black hated everything in the world. He wished he were twenty years younger, he wished he weren’t a sought-after criminal, he wished he could give in to the urges.

“Hermione,” He said, pushing her away by the shoulder. She looked up at him, confusion written over her face.

“I didn’t mean to overstep,” She said quietly. “I just thought…”

“Go to bed,” Sirius said.

“What?” She asked, frowning. “Sirius, it’s just a hug, I thought…”

“It’s not just a hug,” He muttered. “Go, Hermione, you can’t help me.” And then she flushed a bright pink colour and realization flittered over her features.

“… oh,” She whispered. Sirius forced his eyes away from her, had another drink of firewhiskey and glared at the fire below. And then suddenly, he felt a hand on his neck and when he turned to tell her to get lost already, there were soft lips on his. He pulled away as if he’d been shocked and stared at her. She was looking up at him with those brown eyes and her tongue tested the firewhiskey she’d picked up from his lips that were now burning and prickling. He felt his pulse drum against her fingers.

“You have to go,” He implored.

“… what if I don’t?” She whispered. Sirius stared at her for another two seconds, then he was upon her, his hand tangling in her hair, tilting her head up, almost lifting her to his level in his haste. The taste of firewhiskey was stronger and better on her lips than it had ever been on his own. Her hands splayed over his chest, fingers folding around the v-collar of his vest. Sirius dropped the firewhiskey bottle, barely noticing the thud with which it landed in the rug, and used his newly vacated hand to palm her neck on the other side as well. Their kiss broke with a quiet smack of lips.

“I… I’ve never been kissed like that,” She whispered, but Sirius forced himself to reply with,

“Run.” Her hands fell from his chest and for a moment, Sirius thought she might be heeding his warning. But she just untied her robe and brushed it off her shoulders.

“No,” She whispered against his lips and then they were back at it, more passionate, more heated than before. Sirius wondered if he just didn’t remember any better, or if Hermione was actually very good at it, but the kiss riled him up quickly. He came up for air, eager to see her swollen lips and flushed face. Her eyes, large and consumed by the pupils dropped from his eyes to his lips, then down his neck as her hands came up and began to undo the buttons of his vest, working quickly, one after the other. Sirius distracted himself with another kiss. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and touched it to hers, unable to contain the low moan that rippled up his throat at the sensation. Hermione’s fingers stalled, as if she couldn’t concentrate, so he dropped his hands to help her, ripping at the fabric of his shirt. Suddenly, things weren’t going fast enough. She brushed his shirt open, hands testing the feel of his chest, filtering through the hair that had not existed in his youth. Sirius slipped his hands around her waist, bringing her in close. He noted that she wasn’t wearing a bra and that her nipples stood out enough to be noticeable against his chest. She was enjoying this as much as he was and it drove him wild. He moved his right hand up and to the front, cupping her breast. She gasped against his lips, but didn’t pull away. Sirius weighed the globe in his hand, testing it, rubbing the nipple with his thumb, finding it perfect. “Sirius,” She whispered in a brief moment during which their lips weren’t connected. Sirius gathered her shirt in his hand and pulled it over her head with ease, baring her to his eyes. She was beautiful, completely void of imperfection, her breasts perky handfuls peaking in rosy brown nipples, her waist slim and her stomach flat. Sirius evened out the playing field by shoving the vest and shirt off his arms and watched her eyes travel over his body – scars, tattoos, everything. Once the pesky garment fell away from him, he swept her up in his arms, lifting her up against the wall next to the fireplace.

“Do I scare you?” He growled, hands digging into her arse.

“No,” She said softly, her legs winding around his waist, hands running over his shoulders into his neck. “Should I be scared?”

“Yes,” He said, leaned in and devoured her mouth, channelling all his aggression into passion. She moaned softly against his lips when he cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple with the pad of his thumb, his other hand squeezing her arse through the fabric of her pyjama bottoms. She gasped, legs twitching around him. His erection was straining against his trousers now, his hunger for her prickling on every inch of his skin. He crushed her against the wall, moving his hips into hers. “Last chance, kitten,” He warned.

“I want you,” She whispered, successfully destroying the last bit of control he’d maintained. He moved his lips to her nipple and assaulted it with sucks and nips, using his teeth until she complained. He collected his wits and Disapparated them. She yelped when her back hit the floor hard, Sirius atop her. “Did you just…?”

“I used to have game,” Sirius said, capturing her lips again. His hands grabbed her bottoms and shoved them off her, desperate to get her naked beneath him. He felt her shudder when he tingled his fingers up the outsides of her thighs, leaving gooseflesh on the way up to her knickers. “I want you moaning beneath me,” Sirius said huskily, now paying attention to her other breast. She arched into his touch and he smoothed the flat of his tongue over the rock-hard nipple before sucking it roughly into his mouth. A low mhh-sound bubbled up her throat and Sirius returned to her for a kiss, eager to catch it from her lips. He could sense her submission, her hands slipping over his shoulders, curling into the hair at the back of his head as her body went soft under his hands, letting him work her like a potter wet clay. His hands stroked over her body, feeling the smooth perfection of youthful skin. He kissed her jaw, then the column of her throat, down to her collarbone, then her breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth again. It tasted sweeter every time he returned to it and the soft moan from her lips rewarded his patience. He would relish this, would relish her. His hands stroked her thighs and she whispered,

“Please…”

“Patience, kitten,” He whispered, convincing himself that he could wait. He ran his fingers across to the inside of her thigh and up to where her core radiated heat like the fireplace to his left. The fabric of her knickers was hot and moist, covering her soft folds. He ran his thumb along them and she gasped, readily spreading her legs for him. Sirius brushed a kiss to the soft inside of her thigh and whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you.” She whimpered and he looked up to find her watching him, her cheeks pink and her teeth tugging on her lip. Her insecurity provoked a wolfish grin on his lips as he trailed hot kisses further up her thigh. Her scent was overwhelming already and when he felt her heat reach his face, it was positively mind-clouding. He looked up to watch her as he rubbed the crotch of her knickers into her folds. Hermione positively hummed, her head falling back in her neck as her back arched off the rug. He struggled to hold back a moan himself when he felt the knickers soak quickly. One of her hands dug into the rug, the other came up to her breast, pinching the nipple. The sight was so enticing, Sirius decided she deserved a reward, so he peeled her knickers down her hips to find that she was clean shaven. Lust welled up within him at the sight of her exposed folds, pink and swollen and dripping wet. “You witch,” He rumbled before diving in, pressing his mouth to her hot folds. He drew his tongue along them and they parted right away, opening her up for him. Sirius groaned lowly, fingers clawing at her thighs as he upped the pressure on her and plunged his tongue into the silky wetness. She felt like a ripe peach under his mouth, juicy and soft, but so alive when she gasped, her muscles twitching, spilling her sweet juice on his tongue.

“Oh god, that stings!” She moaned. “It stings so good!” Realizing that the burning sensation of the firewhiskey must feel like flames on her, he thrust his tongue deeper into her folds, seeking out her hole first, then the tight nub that was her clit, scooping it between his lips to suck and roll it until she keened softly, thighs twitching against his hold. Sirius released her for now and she whimpered, hips rising off the rug for more. He sucked one swollen, slippery fold into his mouth, lapping up the tangy juice. “Oh,” She whispered, clenching her muscles so hard he could feel it against his lips. “It feels so good,” She whispered, back arching off the rug. He released her with a wet pop and sat on his heels to admire her, all worked up as she was. He felt something against his knee and picked up the firewhiskey bottle with a devilish grin. “Oh no,” She said, breathing quickly when she saw him. “No, Sirius – !” But he’d already placed his thumb on the mouth of the bottle and turned it upside down. He held the bottle over her and moved his thumb just a fraction, but enough to let droplets of the drink rain down on her body. She yelped and he knew why – every drop burst aflame on her skin for a second, leaving behind a prickling rush. Sirius put the bottle aside again and sucked the liquid off his thumb before bending down and placing his tongue near the lowest droplet, just next to her hipbone. He followed a zig-zag trail up her body, trailing hot wet kisses up her stomach to her breast, nudging her fingers away so he could suck her nipple. She whimpered when his tongue coiled around it. He took his sweet time this time, abusing her like a starving infant, switching between nipples every once in a while. “It hurts,” She whispered. “You’re too rough.”

“I’ll stop if you want,” Sirius offered half-heartedly. She shook her head no, biting her lip. “Good…” He rumbled, following the wet trail to the valley between her collarbones. Then he kissed her throat and jaw and finally her lips, settling on his side next to her to free up his right hand which he ran up her thigh. Then he ghosted his fingertips over her folds, teasing until she spread her legs wide, practically begging. He parted her folds and rubbed his fingers between them, coating them in her slick juice. She was a thousand degrees hot, Sirius marvelled as he rubbed his middle finger along the tightly muscled hole. As he slowly pushed his finger into her passage, he found it hotter and wetter and more arousing than anything he could imagine. She moaned, her muscles going crazy at the intrusion they weren’t used to, trying to adjust. He slowly pushed in to his second knuckle, her velvety insides welcoming him with clutching intensity. She clawed her hand in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning against his lips when he began to move his finger back and forth.

“More,” She moaned. “Sirius, please, more.” And Sirius gave it to her in the form of a second finger. He struggled to insert it next to the other, sinking it in carefully and she whimpered something, muscles twitching to allow him. Sirius pressed his thumb to her clit so he could watch her reaction and he was not disappointed. Her fingers were ruining the rug, her chest was flushed, her lips agape and her eyes screwed shut. His desire for her skyrocketed. She was a goddess. “Sirius,” She moaned softly, her hand suddenly on his stomach, reaching down to his trousers. Now that she’d drawn attention to his midsection, Sirius found he could no longer wait. He rolled over onto his back and shoved at his trousers and boxers until his cock sprang free – sweet relief, he groaned. He sat up and pushed his trousers off. Meanwhile, Hermione had sat up, her hand sliding to his throat, tipping his chin up for a soulful kiss. She swung one leg across his and wound her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. “I want you inside me, make me a woman.”

“With pleasure,” Sirius whispered, one hand on her hip, the other grasping himself, rubbing the blunt purplish tip between her folds. “How does that feel?” He asked, lodging the thick head against her hole.

“Huge,” She admitted.

“Wrap those legs around me, kitten, trust my hands.” Sirius wrapped his hands around her hips and she transferred her weight to his shoulders and arms, trusting him to hold her. He pressed her to his body, then lowered her on his cock, swiftly pushing inside her. She cried out in pain and pleasure, nails raking across his back. Sirius forced himself to give her time to adjust, even though he wanted to plough her hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he had experienced arousal like this, let alone the last time he’d had actual sex. He looked up at her, watching her face closely.

“Does it hurt?” He whispered.

“No,” Her voice damn near cracked. “I’ve never felt so full.” Sirius tightened his grip on her buttocks and she kissed him. Sirius pressed into her, receiving her arse in his lap as if she’d been made for it. She gasped against his lips, her hands travelling down his back, her lips parting against his as she whispered, “You feel incredible.” He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to balance himself as he began a slow pace into her that drew a groan from his lips. She was incredible around him, tight, hot and velvety. Sirius knew immediately he wouldn’t live up to previous encounters, it had been too long. “Sirius,” She whimpered softly, legs tightening around him. She moaned into his mouth, her climax hitting unsuspectingly and Sirius followed her over the edge in an instant, growling as he pressed himself into her a couple more times and released, spilling himself deep inside her. “Oh!” She exclaimed, her legs flexing around him as her head fell back into her neck. Sirius, his hands digging into her buttocks, looked up at her, taking in her beauty. She ran her hands into his hair, nails scraping his scalp as she moaned softly toward the ceiling. Sirius peppered soft, open-mouthed kisses up her neck, tongue tasting the slightly salty sheen on her skin as his other hand came tracing along her leg to her arse. She sighed lowly, leaning back into his steady hold.

“Are you all right?” He asked softly.

“That was incredible,” She said. Sirius brushed a strand of hair from her face.

“I took something very precious from you.”

“You took nothing I wasn’t willing to give,” She rectified.

“Well, no, but…”

“Don’t say I’ll regret it,” She said. “Don’t… don’t talk about how I’m too young.”

“I was younger than you,” Sirius said, hands loving the feel of her young body. “You’re not too young… I’m too old.”

“You’re not old.”

“This is illegal, you know. You’re underage.”

“You’re already a sought-after criminal,” She said.

“… true,” Sirius said with a shrug. She cupped his face and kissed him good and proper, legs tightening around him. He stroked his hands along her thighs, enjoying the fact that he was still wedged tight inside her. “You know this can’t happen again,” Sirius said. She quirked her eyebrow.

“Not sure it’s over yet,” She said. “You’re throbbing noticeably, Mr Black.”

“… I mean after tonight,” He said huskily, harbouring every intention to take what he could get for now. She weighed her head to the side.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t hoping for a ring,” She said, rolling her hips slowly to his. Sirius growled lowly, excited for round number two. The next moment, something creaked out in the hall and they froze. “Mrs Weasley,” Hermione whispered in horror.

“She’ll cut off my balls,” Sirius said, pushing her off of him. They both struggled for their clothes, tugging them on. Sirius pushed her against the wall in the shadow behind a bookshelf, his hand on her mouth. He pressed his finger to his lips. “Not a sound – I’ll get rid of her. And when I get to my room in five minutes, I expect to find you waiting there, naked.” She nodded against his grip. Sirius pushed away from her and turned to the door which creaked open a second later.

“Molly,” He said when he saw the Weasley matriarch slip inside. They’d hurried up not a moment too early.

“Sirius,” She hissed. “What are you doing here at this time of night?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sirius muttered. “Came down here to get a book and a drink – why? This is my house, I can do what I want.” Molly glared at him, then her eyes swept the room. Sirius prayed she couldn’t see scantily clad Hermione pressed to the wall. Instead, her eyes found the firewhiskey bottle on the floor.

“Fine example you’re setting for the children,” She chastised, marching toward the fireplace to pick it up.

“That’s mine,” Sirius said, summoning it from under her hand. “I accidentally dropped it. No big deal.”

“Sirius,” She grumbled. “Are you drunk?”

“I’m not drunk,” Sirius said.

“You look plenty dishevelled to me. Come on, I’ll fix you some tea.” The last thing Sirius wanted was a cup of tea, but he needed to make time for Hermione to slip out. The sacrifices he was willing to make…

“Fine,” He muttered.

“You look awful, Sirius, pull yourself together,” Molly said, her eyes resting on his mussed up hair.

“Whatever you say, Molly,” He muttered and followed her downstairs into the kitchen.


	2. Just the One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments really gave me a boost of confidence and inspiration, so here's the promised 2nd chapter - I hope you enjoy.

Sirius took the stairs two steps at once, reaching the door in record time, eager to bring as much distance between himself and Molly as possible. Gripping the serpent knob, Sirius hoped to Merlin she hadn’t chickened out. Like a shadow, he slipped into the room, halting when he saw she’d fallen asleep on his bed, exposed to his gaze and the cool night air. Arousal collecting in the pit of his stomach, he closed the door noiselessly and sealed it with the strongest charm he could think of. Then he stripped off his clothes, quickly, not caring that he left them in a heap on the floor. He felt slightly predatorial as he set one knee on the bed, then his hands, then the other knee. She didn’t wake. He hesitated. What was he doing? But she’d come out of her own volition. She was in his bed – naked. Kneeling above her, he took advantage of his canine senses to breathe in her scent. Vanilla and musk and firewhiskey. His cock twitched toward his stomach. He watched her innocent face, lips still swollen and red, slightly agape. He brushed a few fringes out of her face, then leaned down and ghosted soft wet kisses to her lips, along her throat, her shoulder and to her exposed breast, nipples taut from the cool air – he never bothered to heat this room. He suckled it lovingly, she shivered and shifted a little, mumbling something.

“It’s just me, kitten,” He whispered, looking up at her when she opened her eyes just so, her hands running up his arms to his shoulders.

“Sirius,” She mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Molly kept me,” He said apologetically. “Let me make it up to you.” The words seemed to register, because her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip, nodding. And so, without the press of time or the danger of being caught, Sirius began to worship her body. She responded to every stroke, every lick and every suck and it drove him mad. “Merlin, you’re amazing,” He whispered, watching her from between her thighs.

“Sirius,” She moaned. “Let me taste you.” Sirius was so surprised, he lost suction on her clit.

“You don’t have to,” He said.

“I’ve been fantasizing about it for months,” She revealed and he looked up in surprise. She looked embarrassed, but certain – he sure wasn’t going to refuse her now. He pushed up on his hands, then joined her in the pillows, engaging her in a long, deep kiss.

“Go for it,” He encouraged her. She looked timid as she ran her hand down his body and gently grasped his cock.

“Oh… wow,” She whispered. “I didn’t expect… it’s so hard already.”

“All for you,” He moaned softly when she squeezed him. He folded his hand around hers and began to guide it along his shaft, relishing the experience of a girl’s hand on his dick. “That’s right…” He groaned. “Slow and firm, just like that…” His cock twitched and she gasped. “Don’t loosen your grip,” Sirius hissed through his teeth. “Fuck, Hermione…” He watched her wank him, watched his cock strain and pulse and grow.

“This can’t have fit inside me,” She said, looking at his cock with wide eyes. 

“You’d be surprised what your body is capable of…” Sirius suppressed a moan and watched a quivering blob of precum roll down the round pink tip. Before he could say anything, Hermione had shuffled down and tested the liquid with her tongue. Apparently deciding it wasn’t horrible, she opened her mouth wide and slid his head between her lips. The slick heat was incredible, Sirius realized and dropped his head back against the headboard. That stung, but it didn’t matter. Her tongue was slightly rough against his sensitive skin, curling around it as she acquainted herself, then took him in deeper. Sirius watched her lips stretch around him as he slipped into her mouth, lodging against the roof. Her grip tightened around his base as she lowered her head on him and moved him deeper, her tongue moulding around his shaft. “Fucking shit!” Sirius exclaimed. “This can’t possibly the first time you’re doing this!” She released him with a wet pop and looked up.

“So you like it?” She asked, her hand resuming its stroking.

“I fucking love it!” Sirius said. “Your mouth feels perfect.” She smiled and bent down over him again. Sirius decided to cease any form of instruction, the girl didn’t need it. Instead, he just enjoyed being her explorative toy. And explore she did. Her hand held the base of his cock, his balls lightly squeezed between her fingers, and her mouth was sucking him so well, he swore he was losing his mind. “Oh, Merlin,” He stammered. “Slow down, kitten, slow down, I’m going to… fuck!” Instead of easing up on him, Hermione had sucked him deeper toward her throat where he felt the tight squeeze of her swallowing reflex and then his balls squirmed in her grip and he came in her mouth with a soft cry. She let out a sound of surprise, but sucked it up quickly, both figuratively and literally. When she looked up, Sirius was mush in the pillows, watching as her lips released him with a sucking noise. Her lips were stained with white and he felt a strong rush of empowerment course through his veins. 

“How was that?” She asked, wiping her lip. Sirius grabbed her wrist and reversed their positions so that she was under him, except, Sirius had her down on her stomach, exposing her exquisite backside to his gaze. “Sirius,” She gasped, clearly taken aback by the way he had pinned her arm on her back that rendered her helpless.

“Relax, my lovely,” He whispered. “If you love this just half as much as I loved what you did… you’re in for a ride.” He could tell she struggled with the idea of giving him full control, but she did, he could feel it in the way her body relented under his. “Good little kitten,” He said with a grin, running his free hand down her side, making her shiver. He gripped her hip and lifted it slightly. “Now get on your knees…” She drew her legs under herself and pushed her hips up, the one eye he could see watching him with trepidation. “Yes, just like that,” He said, stroking her arse.

“Are… are you going to strike me?” She asked. He practically felt his eyes darken with lust, not having considered it.

“Would you like that?” He said huskily.

“I… I don’t know,” She admitted and as he pressed his thumb against her buttock, a glance at her folds told him she was dripping for him once more. What a lovely sight.

“Maybe later,” He said and bent down to taste her, drawing the tip of his tongue around her exposed entrance.

“Sirius,” She begged. “Please, oh…” He knelt back up and trailed his hand along her arse, imagining the way it might light up if he did spank her. Perhaps later, he reminded himself. For now, he wanted himself sheathed inside her. He grasped himself and drew the tip of his cock through her wet folds, up and down, back and forth, only teasing her with slight dips. His cock looked fabulous between her buttocks. He did his best to commit the image to memory.

“Please,” She whimpered, lifting her hips to him. Sirius decided she had earned it and exhaled slowly, pushing into her. Her arm flexed against his firm grip and her other hand grabbed the pillow tightly as she bit down on her lip. She felt even more incredible like this, he quickly realized, having to fight for every inch inside her. She was sopping wet and plenty pliable, but her walls were so tight, he struggled. She silenced a broken gasp into his pillow and Sirius put his hand back on her arse, trying to open her up more. “Sirius!” She keened and he let go of her arm, needing the second hand to hold her hips still as he pressed forward. “Oh god!” She cried out. 

“That’s the spot,” He recognized with satisfaction, reading her reaction, imagining what it must feel like for her to have him intrude her like that. He felt his cock tilt down, following the curve of her body as he claimed more of her, his head already swimming with the desire to pour himself inside her – again. He halted, savouring the image of her rendered helpless beneath him, her pretty folds hugging his shaft. He ran his thumb along where they were joined. She squirmed, it had to be the sweetest kind of torture for her, but Hermione, always the good girl, he thought with a smirk, stayed down with her breasts flattened on his bed and her hands curling in his linen sheets, even when he ran his finger up her vertebrae. He counted them in his head, torturing her with his featherlight touch and distracting himself enough to stay focussed. When he reached her neck, he brushed her hair aside – a mass of brown curls that had been obstructing his view of her pink cheeks and helpless gaze. The way she trusted him was… surprising. He’d always thought she was a bit of a control freak herself… but then, he’d known plenty a woman to have a bedroom personality. It occurred to him that perhaps she wouldn’t mind being spanked at all – the filthy little witch. And anyway, hadn’t she started this whole thing in the first place? He ran his finger back down, then splayed his hand on the small of her back, gently forcing her into dropping her torso into a hollow-back. Her shoulder blades stood now and he found himself impressed with how nimble she was. How long until she complained, he wondered, folding his hands around her waist. He didn’t have the patience to find out. Instead, he began to thrust back and forth slowly, coaxing her into letting him in deeper every time. 

“Sirius,” She moaned and it rang in his ears. “That angle is… oh god!” Sirius’ balls were so tight and sensitive that the moment he pressed them into her body, his climax threatened to overtake him. And truly, the very next thrust was his undoing. Hermione shrieked and he came with a roar, surprised he had any left to give. For a few seconds, his mind went blissfully blank in which he must have retreated from her and rolled onto the bed, because his next clear image was the ceiling above his four-poster. He was on his back, panting, his slick cock drooping against his thigh in defeat. He tipped his head to the side to find Hermione still there, on her stomach, looking spent and quite satisfied if he said so himself. For a few minutes – three? Ten? – he just watched her body calm, then she hoisted herself up on her elbows, hair spilling down her back, giving him a lovely view of her breasts. Her cheeks were still pink, her lips were still swollen from kissing. He couldn’t believe a woman like her… he smiled to himself – the sort of self-absorbed grin he’d worn a lot as a teenager; a shit-eating smirk that usually instilled unease in people who knew him well. “What?” She asked. Her voice was low and a little hoarse; it was both cute and sexy at the same time.

“Nothing,” He said. “I haven’t felt this good since my first sniff of fresh air after Azkaban.” Her eyes twinkled mirthfully – she liked the praise, he could tell.

“What about ‘I’m too old for you’?” She asked.

“I am too old for you,” Sirius reminded her, rolling onto his side and propping his head on his hand. Fortunately, this provided him with the exquisite opportunity to run his hand over her warm back. “Even though I felt quite young a few moments ago.” He slid his hand lower over her buttocks, fingers slipping between her thighs. He’d left her quite a mess.

“Again?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. He barked out a laugh.

“Not that young, kitten,” He said, removing his fingers by running his hand back up. “This will have to stay between us – you know that?” She leaned in to kiss him, her tongue meeting his for a sensual stroke. He tangled his fingers in her messy hair, finding himself compelled to lean in more. She broke the kiss.

“I know,” She said. “It’s just the one night. Your mother wouldn’t approve of me.” Laughter bubbled up his throat and she cracked a grin herself. 

“… if I were twenty years younger,” He said, brushing a curl from her forehead.

“I don’t know,” Hermione said. “Sixteen-year-old Sirius was a bit of an airhead.”

“He would have never known to appreciate you,” He admitted. “Are you staying the night?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I asked you here, remember?”

“It was more of an order,” She reminded him.

“It’s a good thing you don’t share my problem with authority then,” Sirius said with a smirk and pulled her against his body until she was half atop him. She bedded her head on his chest and he settled his hand on the small of her back, keeping her safely in place. How long since he’d shared a bed with a woman? He couldn’t remember. Don’t go there, he told himself. Tomorrow, she would have to go back to being Harry’s friend – not his distraction or plaything. As he drifted off to sleep, Sirius Black had to admit to himself that the girl in his arms had just saved him – a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yep. That's that. 
> 
> I've just recently gotten back into writing and it's been great, especially with getting so much feedback - so if you've got any suggestions or story ideas, I wouldn't mind. I'm pretty open about pairings and settings and such, (even though I do enjoy Hermione the most, because we know so much yet so little about her), so if you've got something you'd like to see in writing, hit me up.


End file.
